Wishing You Were Here
by dreamcloud516
Summary: Three years after Atem has left, Anzu has tried to move on with her life. She is the lead to teh Broadway Play, The Phantom of the Opera, and one of the songs connects to her. Oneshot. AXA


**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HELLO EVERYONE! (smiles and hugs) this is my newest story! You like? lol. It's a one-shot, my first.And it's a song fic. lol. Well, sorta, anyway. (sweatdrop) It's based on the song from the Phantom of the Opera, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." It fits how Anzu feels about Atem leaving, no? lmao. Well, here's the Full Summary!

**Summary: **Three years after Atem left, Anzu is in her first Broadway play, and is the lead. The performance is on the same day as Atem's anniversary of his parting her, and she disappears to his grave that she had made for him before the performance. Please no flames, and this is a songfic in a way. one-shot.

**Pairings:** AtemXAnzu... lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Phantom of the Opera, people! Lawyer's, shoo!

* * *

**Wishing You Were Here Again**

"Places, everyone! This is the last dress rehearsal!" the director, Mr. Hiromi, shouted to the group of young adults. Among them were Ryou Bakura and Anzu Mazaki. Anzu sighed inboredom and sat on the stage floor, picking at a flower that was on her dress. It was a cold December night, and it was the last dress rehearsal for the Broadway play "The Phantom of the Opera." They were preforming the next night, the worst night of her life: The night Atem had left her.

As she heard Ryou singing (He's the Phantom), she wondered how well she would preform tomorrow. Wearingwhite shirt that went off of her shoulders, she pulled one up, looking away, not thinking about the play. She sighed and thought, _Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with the one man who I will never see again? I miss him so much... dammit, why is everyone staring at me? _She blinked when she heard Mr. Hiromi say to her, "Miss Mazaki, can we please concentrate on the play? I don't know what you're day dreaming about, but it can't be as important as the play!"

Anzu blushed in embarrassment and stood up, mumbling, "Sorry, Mr. Hiromi..." She cleared her throat and began to sing her part. Her yellow skirt hung to her legs, and as she walked, she could feel everyone staring at her again. She looked at the others and saw they were staring at her with awe. She blushed and continued to sing, walking towards Ryou. He had on his black mask on, and he began to sing with her as well. (o, they're singing, 'Past the Point of No Return.' lol.) Anzu closed her eyes as Ryou held her in his arms, moving his hands around her stomach and chest, singing on perfect cue. Anzu blushed when he touched her, but didn't feel any sparks as she did when Atem would touch her... she sighed when Ryou sang his confession of love to her. She smiled pitifully as she was supposed to, and when he was about to say the word, "You!", she pulled off his mask. People screamed and ran away, afraid of the Phantom's deformed face. Of course, Ryou had none, and the makeup for it wasn't on. Anzu looked away, and Ryou grabbed her by the waist and fell down a hole in the ground. Anzu screamed in surprise as she was supposed to.

Mr. Hiromi smiled and clapped his hands, saying, "Ok! We finally have it perfectly!" Anzu climbed out of the hole and sighed in relief, happy it was over with already. Mr.Hiromi smiled and said, "I will see you all tomorrow, bright and early, ok? Good. Rest up everyone!" People mumbled and left the room, all of them, including Anzu and Ryou, happy that they could go home.

Anzu escaped from the back of the auditorium, though. She saw many of her new friends as she walked, and they told her how well she had done. She had nodded in response, but was really concentrating on getting to her dressing room. When she got there, she closed the door behind her. She sighed and walked towards her chair and yawned. She took off her shoes and started to brush her hair, and as she saw herself in the mirror, she felt depressed and unsure of herself at the same time. Her blue eyes were the same blue, but the spark that was once there was gone. Her hair was less spunky, and it had grown a little. She sighed, knowing not only were her outsides changeing, but her insides as well. She felt depressed, and she would burst out in tears on some occations. Yugi and Jonounchi would try to cheer her up, and Shizuka too, but nothing worked. All she would let them do was comfort her in her sadness.

She changed her clothes and put on a red T-shirt and a blue jeans. She laced up her sneakers and brushed her hair again, hoping she would look better than she felt. She took her pink coat and gloves and scarf and walked out, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

_She ran as fast as she could towards the light. She needed warmth, she needed his warmth. She ran faster and faster, until she could hear him faintly say, "Anzu... please..." _

_Anzu ran until she was one with the light. She absorbed all of it's warmth and felt him hold her close. She sighed and snuggled his chest. Atem was in his Pharaoh attire, and he was holding her close,kissing her hair. SHe sighed and said, "Atem... why did you leave me?" _

_Atem looked at her and said, "I will always be with you..." He then gasped as darkness broke through them. Anzu screamed his name, but he disappeared in the darkness. _

_Anzu cried out his name several times, and then she found that someone was holding her. She gasped as she felt that person move his hands around her body. She felt her body weaken at his touch, and heard him say in her ear, "I want you Anzu... and I will take you will me to hell..."_

_

* * *

_

Anzu sat up in her bed, panting and sweating. She sighed and flopped back on the bed on her pillow, thinking over what had just happened. She ran a tired hand through her hair and thought, _Atem... will you always be with me? _

_

* * *

_

Anzu walked into the thearter, wearinga red coat and scarf on this time. She had been crying most of the day, and all Yugi and Jou could do was cry with her. Today was the anniversary of Atem going back to the world of the dead, and she could remember everything that had happened that day. Everything about it made her want to scream, but all she could do was wish for him to come back, wishing he was somehow here again. Even if it meant she had to say good-bye again.

Anzu dressed into her costume, strangely picking the cemetary scene costume. She felt more relaxed in it. She walked out of the dressing room and rehearsed, but occasionally cry. Ryou did as well with her, remembering his friend.

Mr. Hiromi couldn't understand it, though. Why was Anzu and Ryou so sad today? Did someone die? He sighed and told Anzu to do good in the play, or else she would never make it to American Broadway.

Anzu had listened, only shaking her head and agreeing. Her mind was someplace else, and she couldn't think about the play, not right now. She was thinking of Atem. She sighed and walked back to her dressing room, whereshefound Ryou there, waitingfor her.

Melody looked at him, puzzled. He looked at her and said, "Anzu..." Anzufelt her eyes tear up again, and she forced her tears back. Ryou stood up and walked to her, hugging her in the process. Anzu cried on Ryou's chest, sobbing and wailing. Ryou lifted her head with his fingers on her chin, peering into her blue eyes.

Anzu stiffened up, thinking, _No... no, this doesn't feel right. Let me go, Ryou! Please, Ryou- _Her thought was cut off whenRyou kissed Anzu. It was a demanding kiss, wanting Anzu, wanting her body and mind. She pulled back, spitting at the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out, running towards the door. Mr. Hiromi and Ryou tried to catch her, but she was gone already, to her one destination: The graveyard.

* * *

Anzu stepped out of the cab that had brought her to the cemetary. She paid the man and saw him drive away, wiping a stray tear from her face. She sighed and walked down the dirt path tothe grave her and Yugi and Jonounchi had made for Atem. They did it so whenever they missed their beloved Pharaoh, they could visit him. His cards were in the grave, and his old clothes he once wore were in there, as well as a lock of everyone's hair that knew and loved him, so he knew they missed him. 

Anzu sighed and looked up, seeing a snowflake fall. Surprisingly, she felt something next to her. She shrugged it off. She then felt words come into her mind. She found they were to the song, "Wishing you Were Somehow here Again." She felt the urge to sing them outloud, to show her hidden emotions, since they were the same as Chirstines, only to her one true love.

Anzu sighed, closed, and reopened her eyes, looked towards Atem's grave. She began to sing...

_You were once my one compainion...  
You were all that mattered...  
You were one my friend and Lover(A/N)...  
Then my World was shattered..._

She walked towards the grave, singing more, and as she did, she felt a gold glow surround the air as it begand to snow.

_Wishing you were Somehow here again.  
Whishing you were somehow here...  
Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here..._

Anzu felt her tears flow again, but this time, they were of not only sadness, but of joy. She didn't know why or how, but she felt Atem was listening to her.

_Whishing I could hear you're voice again...  
Knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you, wont help me to do,  
All that you dreamed I could..._

Anzu hugged herself as she sang this quota.

_Passing Bells and sculpted angels...  
Cold and Monumental...  
Sing for you, the wrong companions...  
You were warm and gentle..._

Anzu had reached Atem's grave. She sat next to it, crying as she sang the last parts.

_Too many years, fighting off tears.  
Why cant the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again!  
Knowing we must say good-bye...  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!_

She could feel Atem's presence near her as she sang. She sat on her legs, singing her heart out to the tomb stone.

_No more, memories no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years..._

Anzu wiped her tears away, singing the last part, not wanting to, but knowing she had to say good-bye.

_Help me say, good-bye...  
Help me say... _

_good-bye..._

Anzu cried more and more, letting coldness consume her. She finally noticed the snow, saying, "Look... snow..." She smiled and said, "Atem would like snow..." she sighed and laid next to his tombstone, and said, "Atem... I'll sleep with you tonight, so you know you're... not forgotten..." And as she was aout to fall asleep, she could feel Atem's presence near her, and she could hear him say, "Yes... I know, and remember: I will always over you..."And he kissed her as she slept, thinking those last lyrics, saying them to Atem in her sleep...

_good-bye..._

* * *

_"Anzu... Anzu..."_

Anzu opened her eyes as she heard her name being called over and over again. She gasped as she saw Ryou sitting over her. She sat up and panted, looking around. "Where... where am I? How did I get here? Who-" She was cut off by Ryou putting his hand on her lips.

Anzu blushed and was about to say more when Ryou said, "I'm sorry, Anzu." Anzu nodded, forgiving him. She sighed and gasped as Ryou said, "We found you outside the thearter. You were cold and was going to die had someone not have found you..." He sighed and hugged her, saying, "Yugi and Jonounchi are on they're-"

He was stopped when Yugi cried out, "ANZU!" Anzu smiled as Yugi hugged her tightly, joined by Jonounchi, crying on her.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF GOING OUT TONIGHT?" Jonounchi scream at her, and was about to lecture when Anzu cried and hugged Jonounchi, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Anzu criedand said, "Oh, Jonounchi, Atem saved me!" Jonounchi, Yugi, and Ryou replied with a "NANI?"(A/N) Anzu nodded and pulled away from him, saying, "I was out visiting his grave, and right before I was about to sleep, I saw his face, and he..." She blushed when she said, "Kissed me." She smiled and said, "He must've brought me here!"

Yugi smiled with joy and hugged Anzu, saying, "Anzu..." Jonounchi and Ryou joined the hugging, and they all cried together.

* * *

That night, Anzu shone brightly on the stage. She smiled and sang with more emotion than ever before. When the cemetary scene came up, she looked into the audiance. She saw a glowing figure, and saw it was him. Atem. 

She smiled and let her tears run freely, and she could feel him holding her as she said her final words to him...

_Good-bye... _

_

* * *

_

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **YAY!I FINISHED! WHOOT WHOOT! here's the A/N. they're not part of the story.

A/N 1: The original lyric is "You were once my friend andfather" ... lol. and, obviously, Atem wasnt herfather, so I changed it... lol. sorry.(sweatdrop)

A/N 2: Nani, in Japanese, means what (this is for all of you people who don't speak Japanese.) : 3 lol.

Well, that's it! Please review, and no flames! As I said in my profile, I will make ANOTHER story in the present, going into the past. It's called, "Remembering." lol. See ya soon! Oh, and check out my other story, "Binding Love." bye!

Genners


End file.
